1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating plate mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism in which a rotary motor is used to reciprocate a plate-like element such as a sliding door covering and exposing a vanity mirror in a vehicular sun visor.
2. State of the Prior Art
There is almost an infinite number of mechanisms which reciprocate a plate-like elements such as a sliding door, panel, copy machine platen, or a compact disc carrier. Usually the element is in the form of a flat continuous plate having parallel front and reverse sides and the reciprocation is along a forward and reverse linear path. However, the element can be segmented, such as in certain garage door panels, or it can be curvilinear with parallel or non-parallel front and reverse sides, and the movement can be in curved or non-linear and have non-parallel paths between fixed end points.
Normally the rotary motor must be reversed or rotated in the opposite direction to provide forward and reverse motion requiring suitable switching circuitry. Also the conversion of the motor's rotary motion to the usual linear motion of the plate requires several, often complicated, elements such as chains, belts, levers, gears and the like.